Yu-Gi-Oh! Future Hope
by RainbowOfSanity
Summary: This story follows characters 'Chris Titan ' 'Kai Jackson ' 'Ray Stevens ' 'Seth Collins ' 'Storm Garden ' 'Jessica Jackson ' 'Alex Gears ' 'Leon Marcus ' as they battle through the 'Envoy Tournament ' a prestigious tournament made for the best duelists around the globe. Each character must face different challenges to get to the end and save the world before it is no more


Yu-Gi-Oh! Future Hope

Chapter 1: Allowed Entrance

"This is the final duel of the day folks, we will not be accepting anymore entrants." The announcer reported. "Whoever wins this match, will be allowed into the most prestigious dueling tournament around." the crowd cheered as the two contestants walked towards the dueling field. "The Envoy Tournament V." as the announcer mentioned the name of the tournament, the crowd screamed louder than ever. Chris Titan, slowly walked towards his place. The white and blue blazer he wore, signified his times at Duel Academy. His long blue, spikey hair remained as wild as a jungle. Charlie peak, wearing his simple black trousers and blue trench coat. The color of his short and spiked green hair matched his personal duel disk. Chris' duel disk was ancient compared to his Academy duel disk. Both comptetitors reached their spots. "Welcome, Chris Titan. The recent student Obelisk Blue Student, to graduate from Duel Academy." The crowd gave a small and faint cheer. As recent graduates aren't seen as much. "Versus, Charlie Peak!" The crowd cheered strongly towards Charlie, making Chris look towards the ground. He had never been in a tournament, he'd only ever dueled outside of the academy when he wasn't old enough to enter. He was ready for this. He looked up towards the dome roof, feeling proud of himself for getting this far. "Let the Duel begin!" The announcer finished.

The duel disks sprang to life, lighting up and unfolding. Revealing the monster zone. "I'll go first, Titan." Charlie said calmly to Chris. Charlie drew a card from his deck, holding the other five in his left hand. He looks at his hand, then quickly looks up to Chris. Smiling confidently as he does. "I'll play my Battle Ox, in attack mode." The crowd cheered as the giant, axe wielding oxe appeared. "Then I shall put two cards face down and it's your move now." Charlie said confidently.  
"Okay, I draw!" Chris shouted while pulling a card from the top of his deck. The card he drew was 'Gearfried The Iron Knight', a classic in his warrior deck. "I summon Gearfried the iron knight, in attack mode." The knight appears infront of Chris, facing Charlie's Battle Ox. "Then I activate Different dimension capsule, this card allows me to search through my deck and remove one card from the game." Chris removes his deck from his duel disk and hunts through the it. Selecting a card and removing it. "Then in two turns, this card comes back to my hand." Charlie smiles, smuggly. As if he knew what he was doing. "Then I play one card face-down." He paused, letting the face-down card reveal on the field. "Now! Gearfried, take out his Ox." Gearfried moves forward, preparing to strike at Charlie's battle ox.  
"Not so fast, Chris!" Charlie shouts to Chris. "I reveal my trap card, Magic Cylinder." Charlie's trap card flips up on the field. Two cylinders appear on the field, absorbing Chris' attack into one cylinder and releasing his attack from the other cylinder, right back at Chris. The crowd cheers in surprise. Chris is knocked off his feet as the attack hits him. "You can't win, Chris." Charlie says arrogantly. Chris slowly get's back to his feet, the crowd begin to cheer for him as he does.  
"I end my turn." Chris says with a part of defeat in his voice.  
"Very well, I draw." Charlie says viciously while drawing his card. "I summon, Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode!" Charlie's monster appears on the field and the crowd goes insane. "And now Warwolf, attack his iron knight!" Charlie roars, his monster moves in for an attack.  
"Not this time Charlie, I activate my trap card. Draining Shield!" Chris shouts back, revealing his face-down. "This card negates your attack and gives me life points equal to the attack of your warwolf!" He says, with determination. Chris' life points increase by 2000, moving him from 2200, to 4200.  
"You got lucky on that move, but next time you won't!" Charlie shouts across to chris. "I end my turn, now show me what you've got Titan!" The crowd cheer as Charlie ends his turn.  
"I draw!" Chris says, while drawing his card from the deck of cards inside his duel disk. The card Chris drew is Release Restraint, the card his best friend Ray Stevens gave him. Back before he graduated. "Okay Charlie, want to see what I've got?" Chris roars the question across to Charlie. "Well, watch this!" Chris shouts. "I activate release restraint, allowing me to sacrifice my Gearfried the iron knight, to bring out Gearfried The Sword Master!" The crowd goes wild for the new monster. "Now, Gearfried, attack his warwolf!" Chris orders his monster. Gearfried, swoops across to the warwolf and slices it in half. The hologram shatters like glass, becoming nothing. Charlies life points take a hit, knocking him back almost a meter. The crowd cheer.  
"That all you got?" Charlie asks, trying to provoke Chris.  
"I end my turn with a face-down, your move." Chris says, with spite.  
"I draw!" Charlie pulls the top card from his deck. "I activate, Card Destruction." Charlie pauses for a few moments, savouring this moment. "This card forces both players to discard their entire hand and draw the same number of cards we discarded." Chris sighs, while discarding his hand. Charlie draws three cards and Chris draws two. "Then I think I'll go ahead and activate shrink!" Charlie slowly tells Chris.  
"Great." Chris mumbles, sarcastically.  
"This halves your Gearfrieds attack points, lowering them from 2600 all the way to 1300!" Charlie eagerly shouts. "Then I summon Vorse Raider, In attack mode!" He says, proudly. The crowd cheer for Vorse Raider, as it is indeed a legendary monster. "Vorse Raider, attack his Gearfried!" Charlie orders Vorse Raider. The monster charges at Gearfried and slices into the it. Gearfried, shatters like glass and fades away. Chris' life points take 600 in damage. Putting him on 3600. "Now Battle Ox, attack him directly!" The Ox charges straight for Chris and strikes him down.  
"Ahh!" Chris screams in pain as the Battle Ox knocks him back. Chris' life points go down 1700, putting him on 1900.  
"I end my turn, good luck Chris and make it count." Charlie mocks Chris.

"This guys good, isn't he Kai?" A small, young, blonde, short haired girl says.  
"He's not bad." An older, black, longer, spikey haired boy replies. They both stand at the top of the duel domes audience, leaning on the hand rails. "Jessica, you did win your entry duel." Kai asked. "Right?"  
"Of course I did, Kai." Jessica said, proudly. Jessica Jackson, mostly known as Jess. Thirteen years old, younger sister to the legendary seventeen year old Kai Jackson. "Did you?" Jessica asks, jokingly.  
"What do you think?" Kai says, calmly.  
"I never even had to ask you, did I?" Jessica says, while shaking her head in envy. Kai was the victor of the Envoy Tournament last year and also the year before that. He's the best in the region.  
"I always, win." Kai says, while watching the entry duel with little interest.

"I wonder how he'll get out of this one." A light, soothing female voice asked.  
"I'm sure he has a few tricks." A deeper, heavier male voice replied.  
"Seth, this is my first time in the Envoy Tournament." The female, slowly and nervously said. "Do you think I'll be okay?"  
"Storm, you got through your entry tournament like it was nothing. You'll be fine in this." Seth answered, determined she can win. "This is my second, I've seen the duelists here." He said, pausing for a moment. "You can beat them."

"Here we go!" Chris roars, while drawing his card. 'A Hero Emerges.' Chris stares at the card, then back to his hand. "I set one card face down and summon one card face-down in defense mode." Chris shouts across the battlefield.  
"That all you got?" Charlie asks. Chris stays silent. "Very well then, I draw!" Charlie draws his card. "Battle Ox!" Charlie pauses for a moment, savouring the moment. "Attack his facedown!" He orders. Familiar Knight, flips up and is destroyed.  
"I activate Familiar Knights, special ability." Chris tells Charlie. Charlie grunts, knowing his special ability. "We can both special summon one level four monster, from our hand." Chris pauses, looking through his hand. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard, in defense mode."  
"I have no level four monsters." Charlie disappointedly replies.  
"Looks like you get no special summon then." Chris mocks Charlie.  
"Never mind, Vorse Raider, attack his Guard." Charlie orders his monster. Vorse Raider, jumps across and attacks the Celtic Guard, but it doesn't shatter. It's not destroyed. "What?!" Charlie shouts, angrily, shocked.  
"Did I mention Obnoxious Celtic Guard's Effect? It can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 Attack points or more." Chris replies, feeling as if he foiled Charlie's plans.  
"Then my Vorse Raider can't destroy it." Charlie angrily, mumbles.  
"No it can't." Chris says with determination.  
"I end my turn Chris." Charlie grunts.  
"I draw." Chris draws his card. 'Marauding Captain.' Chris examins his hand, seeing what he can do. "I summon Marauding Captain and I activate his ability." Chris pauses for a moment. "I can now special summon one level four monster from my hand." Chris looks at his hand, reaches for a card and throws it onto his duel disk. "Queens Knight." He shouts across. "Then I shall put one card face down and call it a turn."  
"That's all?" Charlie under estimates Chris. "Well okay then, Vorse Raider, attack his Marauding Captain." He orders.  
"I activate my face-down." Chris announces. "Mirror Force." Charlie roles his eyes. "Now all of your monsters in attack mode are destroyed and that is all your monsters." Suddenly, Battle Ox and Vorse Raider shatter and fade into nothing.  
"I summon Enraged Battle Ox, In attack mode." Another Ox appears on the field. "I end my turn." Charlie says, holding a smug smile.  
"I draw!" Chris draws his card. 'King's Knight.' He views his hand again. seeing Polymerization, he comes up with a plan to get his main monster out. "I summon King's Knight, in attack mode." Chris roars, firing up the crowd. "Now, I activate his ability!" He screams, his momentum up at it's highest. "As I have Queens Knight, I can special summon Jack's Knight." Jack's Knight appears onto the field. "And now I activate Polymerization." The crowd cheer as Chris announces the card. "Fusing together my Queens Knight, my King's Knight and my Jack's Knight." He pauses, letting the crowd cheer. "To create Arcana Knight Joker!" He roars the cards name, almost like a war cry. The crowd cheer louder than ever now. His knights fuse together, a dazzle of colours and sparks. His monsters disappear, left in their place is Arkana Knight Joker. Charlie stares at the monster in fear. "I change all my monsters to attack position!" Chris shouts across, still pumped up. "Arcana, attack his Enraged Battle Ox!" He orders. The Knight sprints forward towards the Ox and slices it, causing it to shatter and fade. Charlie loses 2100 Life Points, moving him from 3400 to 1300. "Obnoxious Celtic Guard, attack him directly and finish this!" The guard sprints towards Charlie.  
"Thanks for this match Chris, you deserve to win." Charlie pauses. "I hope you win the tournament, Titan."  
"Thanks Charlie, it was an honour dueling with you." Chris replies, thanking Charlie.  
Celtic Guard strikes Charlie, causing him to scream and fall to the ground. Sending his life points to 0.

"Chris Titan is the winner!" The announcer shouts through the microphone, echoing throughout the dome. The crowd cheering entirely. Chris walks over to Charlie, who is still sitting on the floor. He holds his hand out, offering to help Charlie up. Charlie grabs his hand and is pulled up to his feet by Chris. They both stare at eachother, then look around at the crowd. They shake hands and congratulate each other. The crowd begin to chant 'Titan.' Charlie let's go of Chris' hand and begins to walk to the exit, before he reaches the tunnel, he turns around, stares across to Chris and nods to him. Chris nods back.

"What do you know, he actually did it." Kai says, surprised and impressed.  
"You can still beat him, right big brother?" Jessica asks.  
"We'll have to see." Kai replies, while walking away. Jessica chases after him, following him out towards the exit. They reach the outside and they can still hear the 'Titan.' Cheers from inside. Jessica turns around towards the chant and smiles, then follows Kai. Staying by his side.

"Impressive." Seth says, impressed.  
"He is, he was pretty good." Storm adds, also impressed about the victory.  
Seth and Storm stare at eachother. Seth turns around and begins to head for the exits. Storm follows, her purple hair dazzling in the lights from the stadium. They reach the exit and see Kai. A long time friend to Seth. They both walk over to them. Kai turns around, noticing Seth and Storm.

"That was pure luck." Alex Gears says in disgust, his white shirt and black tie shaking as he kicks a chair infront of him. He stares at the stadium in disbelief. "Titan, I will destroy you in this tournament." He says to himself, still shocked about the victory. He stands up and begins to walk to the exit, but turns around and stares at the stadium once more. Then kicks the exit door open, still angry and shocked about Chris' win. He gets outside and reaches into his left pocket. He pulls out his deck. Searches through his cards. "We have somebody we gotta take out, so let's make sure you don't let me down." He says to himself.

Chris walks out of the door and outside. The sky is midnight blue. He removes his deck from his duel disk, looks at his cards, smiles to himself then places his deck back inside his deck box. Which is attached to his belt, above his left thigh. He looks up towards the sky, closes his eyes and smiles. "I did it." He says to himself.  
"Yeah, you did." A male voice says. Chris turns around and looks around, then notices somebody sitting on the wall behind him. "Surprised to see me?" He jumps down, his brown spikey hair standing tall.  
"Ray?" Chris asks, confused.  
"That's me, it's good to see you." He replies.  
"And you, I can't believe it's you.." Chris still shocked.  
"We haven't seen each other si-" Ray is cut off.  
"Graduation." Chris says quickly.  
"Congrats on the victory Chris, it's good to see you're getting far." He says.  
"What do you mean?" Chris asks.  
"Nobody is getting anywhere, they've resorted to underground dueling." Ray tells Chris, with a hint of regret in his voice.  
"What about you?" Chris concerned for Ray, who is is best friend.  
"I've had my fair share of underground duels, I'll prefer anything else." Ray replies, looking down to the ground.

Kai, Jessica, Seth and Storm walk around the corner and spot Chris. They all begin to walk over to him.  
"Congrats on the victory, hope I get to face you in the tournament Chris." Seth says to Chris, shaking his hand while doing so.  
"Yeah, congratulations Chris." Kai nods to Chris.  
"I hope you get far." Storm tells Chris, looking up at him.  
"You did good." Jessica smiles, being the hyper active teenager she normally is.  
"Thanks." Chris replies, wondering who these people are. "You're Kai Jackson, the number one ranked duelist in the region, aren't you." Chris asks Kai.  
"I am." Kai answers.  
"I'm Seth Collins, I'm ranked third in the region." Seth says, proudly.  
"I'm Jessica Jackson, sister to Kai." Jessica announces.  
"And I'm Storm Garden, new duelist in these parts, here for the tournament." Storms tells them all.  
"You're all competing?" Chris asks. They all look towards one another, Kai staring at Chris the entire time.  
"Yes." Kai says, with no emotion in his voice.  
"Well, I'm Ray Stevens.." Ray announces, looking at everybody and then shrugging as Chris stares at him. "I'm Chris' best friend from Duel Academy." He says proudly. They begin to exchange numbers on their Duel Finders, a simple device which can locate duels around the area and keeping a log book of all your duels. Kai stands back, not offering out his.

Chris and Ray, look across on the balcony. Watching the sun rise. Like what they did back in Duel Academy.  
"Just like the good old days." Ray said to Chris, laughing, thinking about the good old days.  
"Back on my balcony in the Obelisk Blue dorm." Chris replies, smiling.  
"They never gave me a balcony, so we had to use yours." Ray tells Chris, sniggering as he does.  
"But now, I'm in my home town, I have my own hotel room and I'm in a tournament which can change my life." Chris seems extrememly determined to win this tournament.  
"I know you can do it Chris." Ray also determined. "If you don't, then we have to wait a year." They laugh together. Best friends reunited.

End Of Chapter 1.


End file.
